Emotivity - Morality (Book)
Emotivity - Morality is the fourth book in the Mentality Fanfic Series. It is the sequel to Emotivity - The Prologue. Synopsis: On their way to school, Neisan and Burukku get lost in a mysterious world. Can they escape the dangers within? Sequel to Emotivity - The Prologue. Plot: The book begins with Neisan and Burukku walking to school. Instead of their school, they find signs and strange yellow creatures. After escaping, they make it to Mogeko Castle. After entering, they are trapped inside and are confronted by the yellow creatures, now revealed to be Mogekos. They escape with the help of a stange Mogeko that's eventually named, Somewhat Strange Mogeko. After explanations, Somewhat Strange Mogeko gives Burukku a katana, and instructs them to go to the top floor. They enter a short quiz show that bewildered them, then find a large painting. A Mogeko shockingly comes out of the painting and chases them, but fails to catch them. Eventually, they meet the Prosciutto Fairy, who gives them a key. They then go up the ladder to the next floor. They enter a sick room, and continue moving through rooms until they find one with books. After reading about Defect Mogekos, they are captured. Burukku is put in a cell with Defect Mogeko and Neisan is taken to the basement. Using the key from before, Burukku escapes the cell and takes defect Mogeko with her. They eventually make it to a red room, where Blood Spirit resides. He sends Burukku and Defect Mogeko to the next floor. On this floor, they encountered many demoralized Mogekos. They eventually meet Moge-ko, who chases them around before losing them at some point. They find themselves in Moge-ko's room and in the room adjacent to hers, they find a crucified Mogeko who's barely alive. This Mogeko, named Hasu, advises them then passes on. Meanwhile, Neisan is in a cell in the basement where he hears a ghastly song, and meets three Teen Ghosts. After conversing a bit, Neisan leaves, while confused at the Mogekos poor intelligence. He eventually meets two Mogeko, who explain why they don't give themselves names. Meanwhile, Burukku and Defect Mogeko go through a trapdoor to enter a hospital. While walking, Defect Mogeko explains to Burukku about the beginning of Mogeko Castle. Afterwards, they find Moge-ko and get introduced to the Ink Monster. After losing it, they meet Moffuru, who tells them to hurry. Meanwhile, Neisan gets chased by a Fish Thing and witnesses inner discord of Mogeko Castle. Then, he finds an orb because of a new voice. He is then threatened by the voice, and finds that it is The Beast. Meanwhile, Defect Mogeko and Burukku meet King mogeko, who attacks them. After being caught, Defect Mogeko is whisked away by King mogeko to an unknown fate. Burukku looks out the window and sees Defect Mogeko tied to a stake. Under King mogeko's orders, the Execution Mogeko lights the stake on fire, killing Defect Mogeko. Strangely, Burukku then wakes up on a moving bus. Seeing that the driver is Driver (Mogeko), Burukku is taken back to Mogeko Castle, much to her confusion. When she gets back, King mogeko welcomes her, but she ignores him and keeps walking. Meanwhile, Neisan collapses in a hallway, with his body being covered in different colored lights. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a different room. Suddenly, Nightmare Neisan somehow appears, and begins chasing him, just like in his nightmare. When they get to a dead-end, Nightmare Neisan attacks Neisan three times, but Neisan dodges them all, with the last attack bouncing off of the wall to move straight at Nightmare Neisan, who gets hit and as a result, disintegrates. Suddenly, Neisan wakes up, and after inspecting his appearance with surprise, runs through various rooms and hallways, where he is chased by the Beast from before. Neisan eventually, exhaustedly, escapes from Mogeko Castle. Meanwhile, Burukku falls asleep, only to also wake up in a different room. When she wakes up, she is chased by The Administrator and The Keeper. After getting to a dead-end, The Administor desposes of The Keeper and then taunts Burukku before fighting her. The Administrator creates several clones of himself, which Burukku defeats. He then creates clones of Burukku, but she defeats them too. Lastly, he enlarges his shadow hands in an last ditch attempt to clobber Burukku, but she manages to get the upperhand and defeats him. Burukku then wakes up. Meanwhile, Moge-ko is in a very bad mood, and is about to take her frustrations out on King mogeko. Burukku then arrives, and Moge-ko starts talking, but Burukku ignores her and the knocks her out with some spray. Burukku then proceeds to strangle King mogeko, and he dies. Burukku then tears off his scalp and wears it, inheriting his power and proclaiming herself, 'King Burukku' and renames the castle to 'Burukku Castle'. Meanwhile, Aron Supaisu somehow appears briefly as a cameo, wondering why he is in this story and not his own. In the Epilogue, the figure from the previous book talks and it is revealed that he is talking to Kodi, who's still comatose. The figure reveals itself to be Moge-Mu and begins to do something to Kodi. Bad Ends: In Bad End 1, Burukku and Neisan are assimilated by the darkness of Mogeko Castle. In Bad End 2, they open the wrong door, and get swarmed by Mogeko Larvae. In Bad End 3, the Mad Mogekos devour Defect Mogeko and begin eating Burukku alive. In Bad End 4, Moge-ko captures Burukku and Defect Mogeko and is about to torture them. In Bad End 4 part 2, Moge-ko kills Defect Mogeko and tortures Burukku erotically. In Bad End 5, the Ink Monster catches them and turns Burukku faceless. Characters in Order of Appearance: #Neisan #Burukku #Mogeko (Species) #Helpful Voice #Somewhat Strange Mogeko #Gameshow Mogeko #Chili Mogeko #Painter Mogeko #Clairaudient Mogeko #Painting Mogeko #Headless Mogeko #Reading Mogeko #Prosciutto Mogeko #Prosciutto Fairy #Moge-Mu #Sick Mogeko #Carrier Mogeko #Slacker Mogeko #Defect Mogeko #Mad Mogekos #Blood Spirit #Blood Spirit Servant #Hashaskys (Species) #General (Hashasky) #Moge-ko #Hasu #Singer Mogekos #Teen Ghost A #Teen Ghost B #Teen Ghost C #Nameless Mogeko #Nurse Mogeko #Zombie Mogeko #King mogeko #Lost Mogeko #Heroic Mogeko #Moffuru #Ink Monster #Mofukos (Species) #Fish Thing #The Beast #Nega-Mogeko #Execution Mogeko #Driver (Mogeko) #Nightmare Neisan #The Administrator #The Keeper #King Burukku #Aron Supaisu #Kodi Kazoku Bad End Characters in Order of Appearance: #Burukku (Bad End) #Neisan (Bad End) #Mogeko (Species) #Mad Mogekos #Defect Mogeko (Bad End) #Moge-ko #Mysterious Voice #Ink Monster Trivia: By the end of the book, Neisan has escaped, but Burukku remains in Mogeko Castle. Category:Books